Travesura
by StrifeMachine
Summary: El pequeño Sasuke pocas veces mentía, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre había detrás una noble intención. La intención de esa noche, era el amor. AU. HIATUS.
1. Conmigo

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada, a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío, es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 **Travesura**

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno: C** onmigo.

* * *

 **C** asi todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto las de su cuarto y la cocina. Era una noche como cualquier otra, con nieve cayendo a toneladas, y tapando las calles con una sábana blanca que antojaba a los habitantes no salir de casa. En la residencia Uchiha se hallaba la excepción, pues habían tenido que salir por algún compromiso, dejándolos solos a los dos.

— Sa… Sakura-san…

La tetera silbó cuando el agua estuvo lista. El reloj de las paredes hizo tic tac. El pequeño hijo de los Uchihas estiró sus bracitos en el aire, sosteniendo un vaso vacío.

— …Sakura-san, yo…

Fugaku Uchiha tuvo una importante reunión en su trabajo, que culminaría con una cena dispuesta de un gran banquete, en una noche antes de que fuera navidad. Su esposa por supuesto que le acompañó y su hijo mayor no dudó en decir que sí. Pero esa noche hubo un extraño inconveniente, demasiado para ser casualidad.

—… quiero un poco de leche, por favor.

— Claro que sí Sasuke-kun.

El menor de sus hijos, que sólo contaba con diez años, había enfermado grave y repentinamente. Y es que hasta hace pocas horas, antes de que Mikoto les dijera a sus hijos los planes de la noche, el niño jugaba perfectamente bien y no se notaba para nada enfermo. Y una hora después de la noticia, a su hijo pequeño le dolían mucho los músculos y la cabeza.

«Entonces me quedare contigo Sasuke» le había propuesto su madre, pero el pequeño negó rápidamente, porque no quería arruinar una noche importante en el trabajo de su padre, y su deber como esposa era estar con él y apoyarlo. «Mejor llama a la niñera» propuso después, con la cómplice risa de su hermano mayor.

Con la sospecha barajándose entre sus dedos, Mikoto levantó el teléfono de la casa, esperando que su niñera de confianza no tuviera planes para esa noche. Algo muy difícil porque era viernes y Sakura Haruno, una veinteañera, por supuesto que debía tener planes.

Pero esa noche la suerte estaba del lado del pequeño Sasuke.

«Sakura-san dijo que podía venir, pero me dio mucha pena que tuviera que cancelar una cita con su novio» había exclamado Mikoto, y aunque Sasuke pareció desinteresado, dentro de su cabecita traviesa, bailaba la danza de la victoria. «Que suerte tienes Sasuke, Sakura-san dejó de lado a su novio por ti» le molestó su hermano, Sasuke se tomó carrera para darle una patada voladora que se le ajustara en el trasero, e Itachi recibió su débil golpe en el antebrazo sonriente «Que raro, ya te ves mucho mejor, creo que tendrás que llamar a la niñera y cancelar mamá»

Sasuke entonces se había doblado porque el malvado de Itachi le había lastimado sus dolientes huesitos, empeorando su ya de por sí, gravísimo estado de malestar no fingido.

— Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun, lechita caliente.

A las siete en punto la niñera estuvo en la puerta, e Itachi la recibió con un sonrojo en la cara. «Es por el frío» se excusó con su madre antes de que ella la abrazara, pidiéndole disculpas otra vez por las molestias. La joven veinteañera, con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dijo que no era una molestia porque adoraba cuidar a sus niños, aunque esta vez le tocara sólo a uno.

Entre los huecos de las escaleras, el pequeño Sasuke la vio entrar, con su abrigo rojo y sus pantalones blancos. Su cara de mujer joven y a la vez madura, su cabello rosa cubierto por unas orejeras verdes, que hacían juego con sus ojos de primavera. La vio sonreír y le dolió el corazón. La vio mover sus labios sonrosados por el intenso frío y con sus más puros e inocentes pensamientos, quiso darles calor. El pequeño de diez añitos se puso rojito, pero en él, no había sido por el frío en lo absoluto.

— Muchas gracias Sakura-san.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, recibiendo ese vaso de leche tibia que pudo ser excusa para rozar sus deditos con los de ella. Sakura le sonrió cálidamente.

— Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación, no debes hacer esfuerzos si no te sientes bien Sasuke-kun.

Él pocas veces mentía, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre había detrás una noble intención. La intención de esa noche, era el amor. Ambos llegaron hasta la habitación de Sasuke, donde él tenía una televisión y podían ver juntos las caricaturas.

— Sakura-san — susurró el pequeño, cuando ella hizo ademán de acostarse en la otra cama, la que era de Itachi — ¿Recuerda mi problema con los monstruos?

Sasuke a su edad, era mucho más maduro que otros niños como para tener problemas con monstruos, pero eso Sakura no debía de saberlo. Una mentira más, pero todo por una inocente razón.

— Por supuesto ¿quieres que me acueste contigo?

El niño movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, y de sólo pensarlo su cara enrojeció.

— Muy bien, hazme espacio — exclamó coqueta, como una travesura de un hombre y una mujer estando en la misma cama, siendo sólo una broma para ella. Era una lástima que él no pudiera percibirlo de la misma manera

Despacito se acomodó lo más que pudo a la pared para que su niñera pudiera meterse. La cama era pequeña, la que normalmente tenían los niños, y quedar demasiado juntos era inevitable.

Pasaron mucho tiempo viendo la televisión, hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que eran las once y media. Cuando miró a su lado para decirle a Sasuke que ya debía ir a dormir, vio que él había tomado su propia iniciativa y descansaba como un angelito.

Se levantó para apagar la televisión y acostarse en la otra cama, de esa forma, el pequeño descansaría mejor. Tomó su celular y se puso a jugar con él, programó alarmas cada veinte minutos a partir de ese momento en caso de que se quedara dormida, y finalmente se relajó. Después de media hora, y de haber desactivado la primera alarma, ella también se durmió.

El pequeño Sasuke abrió uno de sus ojitos y tanteó el terreno muy lentamente, esperando a que Sakura estuviera dormida. La luz de su celular se había apagado hace poco y la pelirrosa ya no soltaba esas risitas traviesas que la delataban. Seguramente se estaría mensajeando con su novio ¿verdad?

Se acercó sigilosamente a la otra cama, de puntitas, como si fuera un ladrón en su propia casa. Se subió muy lentamente y con la mano temblorosa por los nervios de ser descubierto, acarició uno de los brazos de la joven.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, así que supo que en verdad estaba dormida. Sujetó el celular curioso de lo que ella hacía, en su inocencia, queriendo saber qué era lo que su enemigo le escribía que la ponía tan feliz. Al desbloquearlo, porque la espiaba tanto hasta para saber la contraseña de su celular, observó a un chico pelirrojo sobre la ventana de los mensajes, y entonces los leyó.

"Imagina que te beso en este instante"

"¿Puedo ir a colarme a tu trabajo y hacer travesuras contigo?"

"Niña mala"

"Me gustó el rojo que usaste la otra noche"

"Si tan sólo hubieras dicho que estarías ocupada, yo te hubiera hecho tu propio bebé"

Apagó el celular envuelto en cólera. Bien, no debía de tener veinte años como ellos para saber lo que significaba hacer niños. Su hermano ya había pasado por sexto grado y le había explicado con lujo de detalle de dónde venían los bebés, ¡y que escribiera que quería meterse a su propia casa y hacerlo con él ahí, con su Sakura! ¡Le hacía hervir la sangre!

Miró a ese ángel que tanto hizo por él. Que lo cuidaba desde que tenía cinco años, que lo protegía y no lo molestaba en lo absoluto. Siempre se esforzaba por él, a pesar de que en un principio la odiaba y no confiaba en ella. Pero Sakura nunca se rindió, ni se desesperó, a pesar de tener la fama de tener poca paciencia, perecía que con él se permitía muchas excepciones.

Le abrazaba cuando necesitaba un abrazo y no lo decía, lo ponía a él antes que a su hermano, cuando con sus padres era todo lo contrario. Le dedicaba palabras de amor sin ser su madre, le daba consuelo y orgullo sin ser su padre. Estaba ahí para verlo en los festivales culturales, para correr con él en las competencias, para hacer que el tonto niño rubio que siempre lo retaba a la hora de la salida se muriera de celos, porque ese rubio la quería, sospechaba que su hermano también, incluso a su primo Shisui le gustaba a pesar de que él tenía novia. Todos veían en ella, en su gran carácter, en su aplastante personalidad, en sus humores, en sus virtudes y en sus defectos, a una chica polifacética, problemática y guerrera; pero que, sin lugar a dudas, eso atraía a los hombres como insectos a la luz y los hacía enamorarse de ella.

Él tenía muy poca edad para definir qué tipo de chicas le gustaban, y definitivamente no eran las del tipo ruidoso. Pero a Sakura, a pesar de que podía ser de esa clase de personas en ocasiones, la quería, la quería muchísimo, y entonces en su poquísima experiencia en el amor, supo que este no se podía decidir, solamente te podías dar cuenta cuando alguien te había robado el corazón y sufrir o gozar por ello.

Lo que sentía por ella no se comparaba a lo que sentía por su mamá, o por una compañera de clases, o por cualquier persona a su alrededor. Quería sujetarla de la mano y caminar con ella a comprarse unos helados. Quería ponerse uno de esos trajes que usaba su papá, y que ella usara un vestido de mamá y caminar con los brazos entrelazados, presentándola con orgullo ante los demás como su esposa. Quería verla recibiéndolo en casa, quería recibirla él a ella. Quería que juntos hicieran el desayuno, y juntos miraran sus caricaturas favoritas. Vivir juntos en su propia casa y dormir en la misma cama. Quería darle besitos, abrazos, cariños, decirle lo mucho que la quería, y hacerla muy, muy feliz.

El niño pensó en todo lo que quería de ella o con ella, y se acercó lentamente maravillado de verla dormir. Con los ojitos brillantes, ansioso de saber qué era besar a una chica, qué era besarla a ella.

— Me gustas mucho Sakura-san.

Sin tener la intención de esperar un sólo segundo más, juntó sus pequeños labios con los de ella, sin moverlos, sin atreverse a hacer nada más. Incluso dejó de respirar por esos cortos segundos en los que sólo sentía su suavidad. Cerró sus ojos hipnotizado de su primera experiencia, con cositas recorriéndole de arriba abajo su espalda, desplazándose por su nuca y acalambrando sus piernas.

Atreviéndose a más, movió sus labios con los de ella en un baile mágico. Sacó su lengua para acariciar sus labios como si fuera un caramelo, sin importarle que todo se volviera pegajoso. Era genial besarla, lo más genial que había hecho en toda su vida. Su zona prohibida estaba punzando igual que cuando le daban ganar de hacer pipí. La cabeza le daba vueltas por lo caliente de sus mejillas. Quería besarla más, quería que ella le correspondiera.

Una alarma empezó a sonar, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado para prestar atención, ni siquiera sabía lo que era ese ruido, y la verdad es que poco le importaba.

Repentinamente, sintió como su amada Sakura soltaba una exclamación. Un suspiro como si se estuviera desperezando, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la sintió sonreír contra sus labios y sujetar su pequeña cabecita con una mano en la mejilla y la otra en su nuca. Empezó a mover los labios con mayor fervor, tomó el control de todo, y el baile tímido y suave de sus labios se había convertido en una danza atrevida. Se sonrojó a más no poder, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto.

Sakura empezó a acariciar su lengua con la suya, a recorrerle toda su boquita para morderle los labios y besarlo más y más. Acariciaba su nuca de manera lenta, mientras a sus labios los chupaba y los movía con insistencia. De sus bocas salían esos sonidos de humedad que hacían que las cosquillitas de su nuca aumentaran, y la sensación de su zona intima se sintiera más punzante y con ganas de querer tocarla.

— Sasori.

Su amada mujer susurró entre su primer beso un nombre que no era el de él, pero no era suficiente motivo como para querer apartarse. Se sujetó como un koala a un árbol de ella sin pensar demasiado, sólo dejándose seducir por su emocionante beso con la chica que amaba. Con mucho apuro intentó mantener el paso, el beso de Sakura no era veloz, pero si profundo y él no sabía muy bien cómo seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando ella sintió que le faltaba el aire se separó de aquel que creía su novio. Bastó unos segundos para que ella enfocara su vista en la oscuridad, pero no miró a Sasori, ni estaba en su habitación. El único que estaba ahí era Sasuke, con su boquita hinchada y brillosa de humedad, mirándola como si estuviera en el quinto sueño. Primero Sakura le miró también embobada, para después abrir sus ojos a la máxima capacidad y sorprendida.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Se levantó muy rápido llevándose al niño consigo. Consiguió tumbarlo en la cama y él se quejó. Sakura lo miró absolutamente confundida. Por un momento, en medio de la inconciencia del sueño, sintió sus labios ser besados y había pensado que estaba en su propia casa con su novio. Pensó que era él quien quería levantarla de esa manera como tradicionalmente lo hacían, y le había correspondido apasionada.

Pero no había sido su novio, sino Sasuke, el pequeño niño de diez años al que debía cuidar.

— Sasuke, ¿por qué me estabas besando? — exclamó alterada, intentando no gritar.

Sasuke destacaba por un montón de cosas, y una de las más útiles, era su inteligencia. Otra mentira más que valdría la pena para salvar su pellejo, pero que ella tuviera el sueño tan sensible no estaba dentro de sus planes. Tenía que inventar algo rápido para salir de ésta, porque corría el riesgo de que ella no quisiera regresar a cuidarlo nunca más.

— Sólo quería darte un beso de buenas noches, después tú me tomaste e hiciste eso.

Ella se sonrojó y tapó su rostro avergonzada. No podía creer que le había hecho eso a un niño, confundiéndolo entre sueños con su novio, y besuqueándolo en medio de la oscuridad. ¡Por Dios, estaba enferma! O no, si él le decía a sus padres sobre aquello, seguro la meterían a la cárcel por pedofilia.

— Vamos a hacer un trato ¿vale? — susurró Sakura al niño.

Ni siquiera había pensado nada, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir ante la crisis. Tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

— No les digas nada a tus padres de lo que hice, no estaba pensado, te lo juro Sasuke.

A veces Sakura podía llegar a creer que él tenía cinco años, y que no era capaz de razonar el mundo de los adultos, no la culpaba, así lo había querido él.

— Te juro que no volverá a pasar, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, eso podría arruinarme para siempre ¿y tú me quieres verdad?

¿Qué si la quería? ¡Ja! ¡La amaba!

— No le diré a nadie Sakura-san — informó el pequeño — Con una condición.

Sakura asintió sin pensárselo mucho.

— ¿Cuál es?

Sasuke en un arrebato de confianza por terminar siendo la victima de toda la situación, señaló sus labios.

— Vuelve a besarme, o les diré a todos que te aprovechaste de mí.

La pelirrosa sonrojada lo miró como si lo acabara de conocer.

— Termina con tu novio, y todo lo que haces con él, hazlo ahora conmigo.

Consternada por la declaración, no esperó lo último de él.

— Y yo te haré tus bebés.

* * *

 **E** ra un One shot, pero ya no :D Recuerden que esto es ficción y si son víctimas de pedófilos, cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan, a menos que sea Sakura, entonces déjense muchachos, déjense. Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer, y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **SM~**


	2. Valer la pena

Notas al final.

* * *

 **Travesura**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Valer la pena

* * *

 **C** uando la familia Uchiha llegó cerca de las doce con cuarto de la mañana, encontraron al pequeño Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de Itachi, mientras su niñera mantenía la mirada perdida en la cama que era de él. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera los escuchó llegar, ni a Mikoto hablarle. Fue hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que saltó levemente y entonces su mente regresó a la tierra.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? — preguntó la amable Mikoto. La pelirrosa parpadeó varias veces antes de decir algo, sonreír y levantarse de su sitio.

— Nada, nada — exclamó nerviosa, pero sin retirar la sonrisa, agitó sus brazos frente a ella en negación — Es sólo que estaba leyendo historias de internet y… creo que me perturbé un poco.

Mikoto soltó un "oh" aliviada, pensó que algo malo había sucedido.

— A mí me pasaba seguido — comentó Itachi, desdoblando las sábanas de la cama de Sasuke para poder acostarse — Podemos leer cosas juntos la próxima vez.

Sakura asintió y Mikoto le agradeció por quedarse tan tarde. El padre Uchiha le propuso llevarla a casa, pero ella negó ya que no quería molestarlos y su casa estaba realmente cerca de ahí. Le dijo a Mikoto que después podía pasar por su pago, ya que era demasiado tarde y debían descansar. La madre la abrazó cálidamente y volvió a agradecerle por haber asistido esa noche.

Sin nada más que decir, Sakura se despidió.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordando. No podía creer aún, después de haberlo visto y escuchado, que el niño que había cuidado desde sus cinco años le hubiera propuesto tantas cosas, con una convicción tan grande como la de un adulto.

Después de su inicial error, fue el mismo Sasuke quien le dijo unas palabras que jamás se esperaría de alguien como él, y enseguida se lanzó por sus labios como si fuera un experto en el arte de besar, abrazándola con muchísima fuerza. Movió sus labios desesperadamente y ella no hizo más que empujarle.

— ¡Sasuke espera! — había exclamado y el pequeño Sasuke le miró furioso de su reacción.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — le preguntó, como si estuviera interrumpiendo una actividad que sería la más normal del mundo. Sakura extendió sus manos ante la pregunta tan obvia.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso Sasuke? ¿No te das cuenta de que está mal? ¡Voy a hablar con tus padres!

El pequeño Sasuke frunció más su ceño e hizo un puchero, demasiado inocente para la situación que les acontecía.

— Fuiste tú quien empezó y a mí me gustó, ¡todo esto es tú culpa! ¿y ahora quieres reclamarme a mí? ¡Pues yo también se lo diré a mis padres! — Había reclamado y aunque eso comenzó como una mentira, el niño podía saber, por el vuelco que dio su corazón, que dejó salir un poco de verdad en aquella frase.

Ella había empezado, y no se refería en absoluto al beso mágico que le dio. Ella había empezado desde mucho antes, ¡pues ahora que sufriera las consecuencias de haberlo enamorado!

Pero evidentemente, eso Sakura no lo sabía, y en su cabeza sólo estaba la conciencia culpable del beso. Sus ojos picaron, pero quiso no llorar, porque se sentía demasiado presionada cuando en su propia teoría, era inocente. Ella no tenía esa clase de pensamientos con los niños pequeños. Por supuesto que los amaba, sobre todo a Sasuke y a su hermano mayor, pero ese amor era totalmente alejado de aquella perversión que a Sasuke se le había metido en la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que él no lo hacía a propósito, era sólo un niño inocente demasiado ajeno a esas cosas. ¡Vaya! Si lo conocía de toda la vida y sabía lo amable, arisco, solitario, sonriente, mandón, y por veces tímido que podía llegar a ser con el mundo, pero nunca interesado ni siquiera en una niña, o en curiosear sobre su alrededor femenino. Él no era así, pero en este momento, estaba pidiéndole tales cosas que hacían que el niño de antaño fuera sólo una ilusión, y todo por su estúpida culpa.

Y es que la situación no sería tan, tan grave, considerando que ninguno de los dos hacía las cosas a propósito, sólo necesitaban hablarlo y olvidarlo. Pero el niño no quería hacerlo y al haberlo hecho retroceder, cayó con sus piernitas abiertas de lado al lado y el pijama se le pegó a su entrepierna. Ella le había provocado tal vez la primera erección de su vida, ¿y ahora qué hacía? ¿qué le decía? ¿y si les preguntaba a sus padres porque sucedía eso con su cuerpo y después confesaba lo que le había hecho?

— Sasuke-kun, escucha. Está mal, por favor entiéndelo, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, ¿sí? Discúlpame por favor, pero si les dices a tus padres, me metería en muchos problemas, y eso no sería justo para mí — explicó de nuevo como el camino más fácil.

Sasuke cruzó sus bracitos.

— ¡No me importa si está mal, quiero que lo hagas de nuevo! ¡No le diré nada a mis padres si lo vuelves a hacer! Tampoco es justo para mí que tú hagas conmigo lo que quieras — exclamó enojado y por primera vez en su vida, Sakura quiso reprenderle de verdad, jalarle las orejas o algo.

— Sasuke por favor, sé racional, esto no es un juego, sólo eres un niño — dijo y él volvió a negar.

— ¡Yo quiero ser tu novio!

En su cabeza Sakura jaló sus cabellos frustrada. Bien, tenía que respirar y tranquilizarse. Si hablaba con la señora Mikoto antes de que Sasuke dijera algo, seguramente ella entendería ¿verdad? ¿Pero qué demonios le diría? ¡Todo estaba en su contra! Además, Sasuke nunca antes le había mentido y sería extraño para su madre que comenzara esa misma noche con una acusación tan grave.

Su error como niñera fue siempre cubrirlo frente a ella. Incluso esa noche había decidido hacerlo de nuevo, porque desde que los señores Uchihas se habían marchado, el niño por arte de magia había dejado de sentirse mal hasta que ella misma se lo recordaba. Obviamente les había mentido para no ir, como muchas otras veces que lo había hecho y ella no le acusaba.

Pero la situación ya era diferente, y el niño parecía en verdad decidido a decir cosas de más para que terminara haciendo lo que él quería.

Ella se debatía qué hacer sin dejar de mirarlo, y él, teniendo entre sus deditos la segunda victoria de la noche, sonrió al verla tan preocupada y bella. Se acercó otra vez y cerró sus ojos, ella no se movió, ni siquiera cuando sus labios se tocaron, ni cuando él niño de diez años intentó meter su lengua en su boca. Las manos pequeñas se posaron en sus mejillas y bajaron hasta sus hombros y luego hasta su pecho. Algunos niños pocas veces tocaban sus pechos o los de sus madres sin ninguna intención y no le parecía nada mal, pero en esta ocasión, ella retiró sus manitas muy incómoda.

Él niño no se quejó y prefirió volver sus manitas a las mejillas mientras le daba pequeños besos por toda su cara. La abrazó y aunque quiso confesar sus sentimientos, pensó que no era el momento.

Ella lo abrazó también y empezó a arrullarlo, era demasiado tarde y ese niño ya debería estar rendido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera en un reparador sueño, después de darle una lista de todo lo que harían a partir de ahora que eran novios.

Y ahora, regresando por fin a casa y demasiado nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente con los Uchiha; tal vez esperando a que la policía le fuera a tocar la puerta en cualquier punto de la mañana; caminó tiritando de frío porque había olvidado su abrigo rojo y ya no quería volver. Sentía una mirada poderosa encima de ella, como si fuera Dios sabiendo lo que hizo y después se dejó hacer, preparándose para juzgarla.

 **-o-**

Ya era lunes, y dentro de nada Mikoto saldría a cumplir sus deberes en la boutique y tendría, como todas las veces anteriores, que llamar a la niñera. Sasuke se bañó súper rápido, lavó sus dientes, se puso su ropa más decente pero no exageradamente elegante, utilizó uno de los perfumes que Itachi empezaba a comprar, pulió sus zapatos, e intentó ponerse algo de gel que no funcionó del todo.

Itachi alzó una ceja al verlo actuar de esa manera, como si en lugar de la niñera llegara su novia o algo así. Quiso tomarle una foto a hurtadillas para enseñársela después a Shisui, pero el niño se dio cuenta y empezó a escabullirse lejos de la cámara.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y Sasuke soltó una risita traviesa. Se aproximó a la entrada para ver a su madre abrir la puerta y recibir a su amada, pero su risa se desvaneció como un rayo cuando en lugar de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, aparecieron cabellos grises y muchas arrugas, la señora Chiyo.

— ¿Y Sakura? — preguntó el niño ansioso, porque Chiyo era su niñera cuando Sakura no se encontraba disponible.

Si estaba ahí ¿entonces Sakura no vendría?

— Está en práctica cariño — contestó su madre y eso a Sasuke no podría importarle menos, ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso — Pero Chiyo-san los cuidara esta semana, pórtense bien por favor.

Los hombros de Sasuke cayeron decepcionados y corrió hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera se detuvo a contestarle a su madre cuando le preguntó por qué estaba tan arreglado.

Se encerró en su cuarto antes de que la curiosa mirada de Itachi lo atrapara llorando. Esa tonta Sakura, ¡se suponía que a partir de ese día serían novios!, ¡habían hecho un trato! Y ahora resultaba que había decidido dejarlo de lado por una tontería. Le había tolerado que no se presentara en su casa durante el sábado y el domingo porque no habían excusas para hacerlo, y sus padres sospecharían de su romance secreto. Pero hoy no existían motivos suficientes para dejarlo plantado. ¿Es qué él ya no le importaba?

Su primo Shisui muchas veces le había dicho a Itachi y a él que las mujeres sólo sabían herir a los hombres, y salían huyendo cuando les abrías el corazón, a menos que tuvieran algo que les interesara, sólo así se quedaban. ¿Ese era el caso? Sakura siempre le había dicho que lo quería mucho, y ahora que él se lo demostraba también, ella salía huyendo ¿Entonces él no tenía nada que le interesara? Sasuke dudaba de esa teoría porque su madre no era así en lo absoluto, y en su corazoncito siempre creyó que Sakura tampoco.

Vamos, él no era ningún tonto, ¡que prácticas ni que nada! Sakura no había ido a la casa porque no lo quería ver.

Quiso detener las lágrimas que salían porque los niños no lloraban, y mucho menos él, pero no podían dejar de salir. Se sentía demasiado herido, y él se había ilusionado tanto ese día.

Tomó la rosa roja envuelta en papel con figuras de superhéroes que había cortado sin permiso de la casa de la vecina gritona. Era la rosa más grande y bonita que encontró, y aunque estaba en la parte más alta del rosal, aun así, había arriesgado su pellejo por ella. Creyó que los cortes que hicieron las espinas en sus manitas habían valido la pena, pero ya veía que no.

También sujetó la carta de amor que finalmente le confesaría ese día, para que ella decidiera estar con él por amor y no por miedo a ser delatada. No decía mucho, ni tampoco tenía la mejor caligrafía del mundo, pero estaba escrita con todo el sentimiento y la ilusión que se permitió. La miró tristemente y escondió ambas cosas en el fondo de su armario.

— ¿Sasuke? — escuchó a su madre llamarle y con una toalla limpió su carita y su nariz, que estaba empezando a escurrir.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado.

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo tan de repente?

Sasuke pensó un momento para contestar. Sakura era una tonta muy tonta si creía que él se rendiría. Ese Salsiro o como sea que se llamara la tenía cegada, sí, seguramente eso era, y por lo tanto afectaba su juicio para decidirse por él.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no se rendiría, ¡jamás!

— Sakura me prometió que vendría hoy, y yo estaba esperándolo ansioso porque haríamos cosas juntos, pero me mintió mamá — dijo, con dolor en sus palabras — ¡Llámala y dile que venga!

— Ya te dije que Sakura tiene cosas que hacer Sasuke.

Cruzó sus brazos disgustado, aunque su madre no lo notó. Si ella no se pondría de su lado, no la necesitaba, ya vería como arreglárselas solo, pero Sakura lo amaría sólo a él y a nadie más, y si pensaba que por alejarse estaría a salvo, estaba muy equivocada.

 **-o-**

Sakura volvió al siguiente lunes, pero sólo para decirle a la señora Mikoto que se iría a vivir finalmente con su novio. Las cosas entre ellos se estaban formalizando, y aunque Sasori le había propuesto ese cambio desde hace mucho tiempo, ella por fin se había decidido a decir que sí. ¿Por qué ahora? Era una buena pregunta, porque la pelirrosa siempre argumentaba que no se sentía lista para dar ese paso; en un país tan tradicional como Japón, eso era como casarse sin boda. La decisión ya estaba tomada, y en ese preciso momento, su novio se estaba encargando de llevar las primeras cosas a su nueva casa, en una camioneta que la familia Akasuna les habían comprado.

— ¿Entonces hoy mismo te vas?

Sí, todo era demasiado repentino.

— Creo que estoy lista para comprometerme con él.

Mikoto entendía entonces que al irse a vivir a un lugar tan lejano a su residencia, sus servicios como niñera los emplearía allá, y esto era un adiós entre ella y su familia. Estaba muy triste porque llegó a apreciarla demasiado y a depositar su confianza en ella, sin embargo, también estaba feliz, porque después de estar sola por tanto tiempo, al fin se merecía su propia familia. Cuando Fugaku le propuso lo mismo, ella era dos años más joven que Sakura, y con la madures necesaria, todo había ido de maravilla. Sabía que Sakura se las arreglaría muy bien, y ese muchacho, aunque no lo conocía, por lo genial que la pelirrosa había hablado de él, seguro que la haría muy feliz.

— Cuídate mucho Sakura, espero que nos visites de vez en cuando — exclamó la mujer abrazándola.

La pelirrosa asintió, dándole buenos deseos a ellos también. Itachi se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, y besarle una mejilla. Sakura acarició su cabello y le pidió que se portara muy bien.

— ¿Cuándo te aburras de Sasori podrías ser mi novia?

Mikoto y Sakura rieron cariñosas con las ocurrencias de Itachi, normalmente él no era tan coqueto; pero esas risas se apagaron cuando un furioso Sasuke salido de la nada, se colgó de la cola de caballo de su hermano y lo hizo gritar.

— ¡Sasuke suelta a tu hermano! — exclamó Mikoto, y Sakura se acercó para ayudarla a separarlo de los maltratados cabellos del pobre Itachi.

— ¡Sakura sólo puede ser mi novia! — le gritó casi en el oído — ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

Al ver a Sakura acercase la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo con ella. La pelirrosa se dejó, porque también quería hablar con él, aprovechando que su madre estaría ocupada tratando de que Itachi no se le echara encima a su hermano menor.

Cuando llegaron al patio trasero, él la enfrentó.

— ¿Te vas por mi verdad? ¿tanto me odias? — dijo el niño herido y a Sakura se le estrujó el corazón.

— Tú ya sabías sobre esto, lo platiqué contigo ¿recuerdas? — le habló tranquila — No es por ti Sasuke, y tampoco me iré para siempre. Voy a visitarlos, lo prometo.

Los ojos de Sasuke picaron y su temperatura corporal aumento, se sentía como un volcán a punto de explotar.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con lo nuestro? — exclamó — Prometiste que si no les decía a mis padres te quedarías conmigo, ¡y yo no les dije nada! ¿Me mentiste?

Sakura negó nerviosa. ¡Ay Dios! Que no se le ocurriera gritar nada con Mikoto ahí.

— Baja la voz Sasuke, escucha… — intentó explicar la pelirrosa, pero fue interrumpida por el pequeño antes de decir nada más.

— Yo te amo — pronunció más deseperado que tímido, esperando que ella le pudiera corresponder — Desde hace mucho tiempo... Sakura.

La pelirrosa no comentó nada al respecto, y eso entristeció más a Sasuke ¿No le importaba? «Di algo» pronunció débilmente.

— Sasuke, tienes diez años, tú aun no sabes nada del amor — dijo ella, apuñalándolo con sus palabras — Incluso las personas de mi edad batallan con esos temas ¿sabes? Lo que sucede contigo, es que estas confundiendo las cosas. Eres un niño precioso, y debes de disfrutar de esta edad, cuando crezcas y conozcas a una chica que te haga sentir mariposas en tu pancita, te acelere el corazón con sólo verla y desees estar con ella hasta el final de los tiempos, entonces sabrás que es amor. Lo que sientes por mí es diferente, yo he sido como tu hermana mayor durante todo este tiempo, y es normal que me tengas afecto. Por favor Sasuke-kun, se paciente, crece, y entonces entenderás.

Pero Sasuke no quería entender.

— No, ¡eres tú la que está confundiendo las cosas! — exclamó a todo pulmón, no le importó si su madre o su hermano escuchaban, él sólo se quería desahogar — ¡Tú no me quieres y nunca me querrás! Soy demasiado poco para ti, prefieres a los chicos mayores como el pelirrojo con cara de tonto. Tú eres quien me hace sentir de todas esas maneras que describiste. ¡Tú eres!

Le gritó que era una traidora, que todo lo que le había dicho acerca de quererlo era una vil mentira, porque a la menor oportunidad arrancaba lejos de él. Qué casualidad que tuviera que irse cuando su romance empezaba ¿verdad? Nunca nadie lo había herido tanto ni en tan poco tiempo como ella, su corazón se apretaba en su pecho como si se le fuera a salir. Y lo peor era la fría cara que ponía, como si fuera sólo un berrinche de un niño que no sabe lo que quiere. ¡Como si los adultos tuvieran idea de lo que ellos mismos querían!

Los adultos eran más malvados y sólo actuaban de manera racional cuando les convenía, porque el resto del tiempo sólo hacían cosas estúpidas. Él era sólo un niño, sí, pero estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que un adulto difícilmente dará, y esos eran sentimientos puros y completamente sinceros. Sin embrago, ella decía: «No, gracias, sólo eres un mocoso y no puedo tomarte en serio».

Pero se arrepentiría por jugar con él, ya lo vería.

Se alejó de ella corriendo directo a su habitación y ya no quiso ver a nadie más. Ese día Sakura le prometió a su madre regresar en la noche para despedirse de Fugaku, y aunque cumplió su promesa, el pequeño Sasuke no salió a recibirla, ni a despedirse de ella. Cuando llegó el día en que su antiguo departamento estuvo vacío, no fue a verla, aunque su madre y su hermano lo hicieron. Y cuando pasaron por su casa a dejar el último presente a sus clientes favoritos, la miró por la ventana, mientras ese idiota pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano.

 **-o-**

Tenía trece años cuando su madre le dio la noticia de que Sakura se casaría, y catorce recién cumplidos cuando la ceremonia llegó y ellos fueron cordialmente invitados.

Lucía muy hermosa con su vestido blanco y sus largos cabellos rosas bien peinados. En todo ese tiempo que sólo se dedicó a mirarla de lejos cuando iba a su casa a platicar con su madre, no pudo olvidarse de ella; todo lo contrario, su amor se hizo más grande e intenso, rayando lo doloroso.

A veces Sakura intentaba hablarle, pero al chocar con su mirada oscura deseosa de ella, se revolvía incómoda en su lugar. Lo más seguro es que aun temiera que un día de estos Sasuke revelara el secreto que tenían juntos y las cosas se desplomaran.

Y aunque al principio eso serviría para manipularla, siendo ella una chica tan políticamente correcta y susceptible al qué dirán, prefirió guardarlo hasta que fuera el momento indicado, como justamente lo era esta noche. «Sé paciente, crece y entonces entenderás». Bueno, su cuerpo y su alma ya habían esperado y crecido lo suficiente para satisfacer esa duda.

La vio bailar el vals con su ahora estúpido esposo, y casi se vomita encima. La vio dar un discurso de amor verdadero y su corazón se apretó. Ella se acercó a su mesa para preguntarles como la estaban pasando y casi sintió que todo era a propósito para burlarse de él.

La familia Uchiha se levantó para abrazarla en su día tan especial, y cuando llegó su turno, su cara que le llegaba justo al cuello fue una ventaja para acercar su nariz a él y aspirar su delicioso aroma. Tres años y medio sin intentar acercase, pero al final, haría que esta vez su esfuerzo por ella valiera totalmente la pena. La tomó con una mano de la cintura, y la otra en la espalda descubierta, donde hizo círculos con sus dedos y la sintió temblar.

Había sido demasiado paciente soportando muchas de sus burlas y desprecios. Ahora ella le pagaría con la misma moneda, y ese idiota pelirrojo podría irse al infierno después de que él recuperara la mujer que le pertenecía.

* * *

¡Hola! Y al final si me hicieron continuar jaja, como muchos pidieron la situación con Sasuke más grande pues me decidí a hacerlo, pero con más capítulos. Creo que en Japón aunque estén de vacaciones, hay prácticas deportivas si eres miembro de un club.

Y también creo que lo dejaré con catorce porque lo que me inspiraba era un Sasuke en una edad que no se mostraba en pantalla, y a los catorce sigue siendo joven pero accesible ¿verdad? (Lo bueno de Sakura es que aunque tenga mucha edad, siempre se ve joven) Espero que salga bien porque la verdad yo había planeado sólo un one shot, ¡pero me esforzaré mucho!

Y nada más, los quiero mucho, gracias por leer, y nos leemos en la próxima. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios también! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

SM~


	3. Primer y segundo paso

_**Notas al final.**_

* * *

 _ **Travesura**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: P**_ _rimer y segundo paso._

* * *

 **E** ran las doce de la noche y la fiesta estaba en su punto más ruidoso. Los ahora desgarbados invitados bailaban en sintonía del gran ambiente victimas del alcohol. Las mesas se habían hecho a un lado para despejar aún más la pista porque de repente a todo el mundo le había dado la fiebre del baile. Incluso sus padres también estaban en medio de ese aquelarre, mientras su hermano mayor platicaba muy cómodo en una esquina con una chica rubia, bastante parecida a su mayor rival.

Tamborileó los dedos encontrándose ahí, en una de las mesas vacías que habían sido arrinconadas, comiendo un poco de espuma de zanahoria y mirándola danzar como si este fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Torció la boca disgustado, pero en el fondo, su corazón no podía evitar hacerlo sonreír por ocasiones al verla tan alegre. Su mejilla estaba roja de apoyarla tanto contra la palma de su mano, aburrido al verla desaparecer de su vista y entonces aguantar las miradas insinuadoras de otras personas ahí. Estaba tan irritado, que haber invitado a Naruto ahora parecía una buena idea.

Después ella regresaba y se rodeada de un montón de mujeres, todas con ropas tanto elegantes como atrevidas. Aun con sus piernas expuestas con zapatillas de tacón alto y bien marcadas, con escotes provocativos y rostros coquetos, no pudo dejar de mirarla a ella, tal vez, la mujer más prohibida del circulo de cuerpos voluptuosos que le echaban de repente una mirada.

Una de ella se acercó hasta él contorneando las caderas, dando taconazos que se escuchaban incluso sobre el ruidoso ambiente.

— Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo? — preguntó melosa, inclinándose para que él pudiera echarle un vistazo a su escote, soplando su aliento cerca de su cara para que pudiera percibir lo embriagada que estaba. «Esta chica quiere pene» hubiera dicho Suigetsu, y todos hubieran reído como simios — ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

— No me gusta bailar — contestó seco, su voz madura y magnética provocaba en las mujeres una invitación a algo que conscientemente él no quería, incitándolas a no rendirse.

— Vamos — animó acariciando uno de sus brazos y se removió incómodo, tampoco es que fuera de piedra.

— De verdad no tengo ganas.

Antes de que la mujer contestara algo más, llegó un hombre y la llamó por su nombre alegremente, apartándola de él y empezando a moverse como dos culebras pisadas ante la nueva canción de género vulgar. Cuando apartó su vista de ellos y la enfocó otra vez en Sakura, la atrapó apartando la mirada.

La música cambió de repente a una no romántica, pero que se tenía que bailar en pareja. Rápidamente el idiota pelirrojo la tomó de la cintura y se puso a dar vueltas con ella igual que un retrasado mental, mientras otra vez, sentía las miradas de algunas mujeres encima de él.

¿Excompañeras universitarias de Sakura? Probablemente. No se sintió incómodo ni irritado como sería su costumbre, ya que, si su apariencia actual podría engañar a mujeres de la edad de Sakura a creer que por lo menos rebasaba los dieciocho, su plan podría tener resultados satisfactorios los siguientes días.

Aguardó en calma durante las siguientes dos horas, cuando el ambiente poco a poco se relajaba a medida que caían los jóvenes borrachos y los más viejos se marchaban. El cariño de Mikoto hacia Sakura le hizo quedarse hasta esa hora, pero lo más seguro es que pronto Fugaku los hiciera irse también. Hace horas que los esposos debían marchar a su hotel, para disfrutar de su primera noche como marido y mujer. Apretó sus manos furiosas de sólo pensarlo y cuando vio al novio alzar su copa en un último brindis antes de despedirse, sonrió.

Los novios tomaron de sus copas y se despidieron de los invitados, deseándoles que pudieran disfrutar del resto de la noche, como seguramente ellos planeaban hacerlo.

Fugaku aprovechó eso para finalmente ofrecerle a Mikoto marcharse del lugar y recibir una respuesta positiva. Mientras viajaban en el auto, la sonrisa triunfante de Sasuke se reflejaba en la ventana, atestiguada por la luna menguante que siempre fue un fiel seguidor de sus deseos más secretos. Itachi también lo vio, y en el fondo de su corazón, estuvo feliz de que por fin su hermanito hubiera superado el enamoramiento que sin duda esta noche lo hubiera lastimado, o al menos, así fue como tradujo esa sonrisa.

— Pero no será suficiente — susurró el más joven Uchiha para sí mismo.

Le había echado un somnífero para animales a la copa del pelirrojo sin que nadie lo viera. Afortunadamente las copas las servían en una mesa especial para que la gente sólo se acercara sin la necesidad de servirse ellos mismos, y tuvo que calcular más o menos la que él tomaría para hacer el brindis. Les echó somníferos a otras cinco copas porque tampoco era un dios que hacía cálculos precisos, pero que más le daba. Sakura no se había acabado la primera copa que usó, y que mantuvo en la mesa donde los novios se sentaban a comer, que bueno que decidió usar la misma porque lo hubiera lamentado por ella.

Y así, su primera noche de bodas, estaría arruinada porque el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar quedarse dormido como un caballo. Y por lo mucho que conocía a Sakura y sabía lo loca que la volvían los detalles, estaría enojada con él sí o sí.

¿Inmaduro? Si ¿Exagerado? Tal vez ¿Podría afectar la salud de algunos? Posiblemente ¿Lo haría de nuevo? Por supuesto. Tampoco era tan inocente como para creer que en el tiempo que fueron novios no hubieran consumado _aquello_. Pero si por una vez, en su conciencia, podría estar el hecho de que evitó su primera vez como la esposa de alguien, pues estaba satisfecho, sólo esperaba poder apurarse a completar las otras once fases de su plan.

 **-o-**

— ¡Ya me voy!

Los sábados tenía entrenamiento con su equipo, pero ya había previsto sacar un permiso por compromiso familiar, y marcharse a otro lugar.

Si bien sus fuentes no mentían, el colorado trabajaría todos los días hasta el jueves, para poder marcharse libre a su luna de miel. Como el buen perdedor que era, estaría esclavizado dejándole la oportunidad de trazar la siguiente parte de su plan: la primera confrontación directa en años.

Estaba transpirando de más y decidió tranquilizarse. Un calambre le recorría las piernas y sentía un hormigueo en su espalda, similar al suave toque de unos dedos sobre su piel. Se sentía muy ansioso por verla, decirle cosas y escucharla. Pasara lo que pasara aquella mañana, marcaría un antes y un después en su historia de amor.

Sujetó sus agujetas y cuando su mamá le tendió el desayuno en la icónica tela con el símbolo familiar, marchó a su destino. La casa de Sakura estaba muy lejos para irse sólo en patineta, así que cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de los ojos de Mikoto, se acercó a la primera parada y tomó el autobús.

Nunca antes había visitado su casa, pero al pedirle indicaciones a su fuente confiable; Gaara, el primo del idiota, supo más o menos donde tenía que bajarse y hacia dónde caminar. Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar, sonrió victorioso al ver que la camioneta apenas se estaba alejando, y Sakura entraba a la casa despreocupada. La pelirrosa no iría al trabajo en dos semanas así que no necesitaba apurarse para actuar, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo.

Caminó hasta tocar el timbre del lugar y cuando la puerta fue abierta, la bella mujer puso una cara irresistiblemente de sorpresa.

— Sasuke-kun — exclamó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. En su tono de voz reconocía la alegría al verlo, también la confusión por encontrarlo sin Mikoto o Itachi y la duda de saber por qué después de tres años y medio de incomodidad y rechazo, él estaba ahí.

— Vine a felicitarte — dijo él, como si le leyera la mente.

Como si la conociera tan bien como para saber hasta en lo que pensaba.

Como si la hubiera observado mucho durante tantos años.

— Oh gracias, pasa — contestó ella, abriéndole las puertas de su casa, cometiendo la primera equivocación — No era necesario que vinieras tan temprano, además, ya me habías felicitado ayer.

La pelirrosa le ofreció asiento y caminó hasta la cocina para servirle un poco de jugo de naranja, porque ella sabía muy bien que a él le encantaba.

— Si, pero, no te dije todo lo que sentía por ti — dijo, y al ver que ella iba a comentar algo añadió — Me refiero a verte casada y feliz, ya sabes, hasta mi mamá te dio un discurso.

Sakura sonrió aliviada, en sus ojos podía ver como se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Eso le dolió.

— Entonces dime — propuso. Dejó de lado lo que tenía que hacer en la cocina y se sentó justo al lado de él.

Y si estaba aliviada, porque durante mucho tiempo se sintió culpable de herir su joven corazón. Pensó que talvez marchándose lejos de él y dejándolo crecer, se daría cuenta que todo era realmente una tontería, y quien sabe, hasta cabía la posibilidad que terminaran dándole asco sus pensamientos en un sentido cómico por supuesto. Pero cada vez que iba de visita a casa de los Uchihas y notaba la seriedad y falta de cariño con la que la recibía a la distancia, llegó a la conclusión que había generado justo lo más extremo, y eso era el odio y el rencor.

Sin embargo, el joven que estaba sentado frente a ella, lucía más maduro, y su mirada reflejaba cosas diferentes. Catorce años seguía siendo muy poca edad, pero estaba orgullosa de que pudiera ser, aunque sea un poco, más adulto.

Estiró su mano hasta su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos negros como cuando era más pequeño y acomodó uno de esos largos mechones detrás de su oreja. Él la miró, sin atreverse a hacer o decir nada, entonces decidió detenerse, para que su más querido niño de sus años como niñera, al fin pudiera liberar su corazón.

— Primero quiero decir que me gusta verte sonreír, cuando lo haces, enseñas todos los dientes y parece la cara de una chica que está dispuesta a vivir miles de aventuras — comenzó el joven — ayer sonreíste mucho. Me gusta el color de tu cabello, aunque es rosa y demasiado cursi, te hace única y destacas en seguida a pesar de que pocas veces te lo arreglas, excepto ayer claro.

Sakura acarició su larga melena risueña. Cuando era más joven y lo llevaba corto, recordaba aquellos picos rebeldes que Sasuke muchas veces dijo que hacían juego con los suyos, y eso no era precisamente un alago.

— Me gusta tu frente, ayer casi no se veía enorme — bromeó — Me gustan tus pasos de baile improvisados, como si vivieras atrapada en los ochentas. Me gusta tu comida, recuerdo que hacías unas bolas de color café que Itachi y yo llamábamos bolitas de popó, pero tú decías muy enojada que te enfocabas más en los nutrientes que en el sabor. El otro día que le mandaste una cazuela a mi mamá, la probé y sabía muy bien. Ahora no sé si mejoraste o nos dabas esa comida del mal a propósito.

Sakura soltó otra risa recordando el pasado, en ese entonces, Sasuke apenas tenía ocho añitos.

— Ayer te luciste como un ángel, y me sentí muy feliz al verte a ti feliz. También me sentí muy triste por haber dejado de hablar contigo por… ya sabes por qué — contestó bajando tímidamente la cabeza — Lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento Sakura, lamento haberlo arruinado.

Sakura sintió su corazón apretarse y sin esperar la aprobación de su niño lo abrazó. Sabía muy bien que le disgustaban los abrazos de oso como se lo estaba dando ahora, pero sus brazos delgados rodearon su cuerpo correspondiéndole.

— Yo también lo siento, no debí haberme alejado de ti — respondió Sakura — ¿quieres unas galletitas?

Cuando el pequeño Sasuke se disculpaba por haber hecho algo malo en el pasado, Sakura siempre le ofrecía galletitas para que viera que en realidad ella no le guardaba rencor. Lo había convertido en un chiste personal, y Sasuke le siguió la corriente.

Sakura le preguntó si acaso no tenía práctica y él le respondió que la habían suspendido, contento de que ella tuviera noción de sus actividades. La casa estaba un poco tirada, y él la ayudó a levantarla. Se sentaron frente al televisor a ver programas de chistes y luego juntos se pusieron a hacer la comida, comprar refrescos y un poco de botana. Convivieron en una tarde genial, con Sakura contando bastantes anécdotas universitarias y Sasuke mencionándole que aquel niño rubio y molesto finalmente se había hecho su mejor amigo. Sakura dijo que ya lo sabía, porque su madre le había comentado esa y un sinfín de cosas más. Su corazón bombeó alegremente, ella nunca dejó de prestarle atención.

— ¿También te dijo que tengo un club de admiradoras? — preguntó Sasuke como si fuera una nimiedad — Me volví alguien muy popular.

— Tú siempre fuiste muy popular Sasuke-kun — le respondió — Recuerdo que cuando te iba a buscar a la primaria, había muchas niñitas mirándote enamoradas.

— Pero ahora son más — siguió picando — No sólo son las de mi grupo, las de los otros también, incluso de grados superiores, todas dicen que soy muy guapo.

— Y presumido — añadió divertida.

Él agarró un poco de popcorns y se las aventó a la cara. Ella carcajeó.

— ¿Tú crees que soy guapo Sakura? — preguntó como si nada.

La pelirrosa se sujetó del mentón pensativa, haciendo un ruido con la boca, tardándose más tiempo del necesario en contestar. Con eso, se ganó otra bola de popcorns en el cabello.

— Claro Sasuke-kun — contestó entonces. Eran las seis de la tarde y el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, una lámpara en la sala los iluminaba y creyó que el brillo en sus ojos fue un reflejo de la misma lámpara al acercarse un poco más a ella — Tú siempre has sido muy guapo.

— ¿Yo podría gustarle a cualquier mujer? — soltó curioso, acercándose a ella como si le fuera a contar una gran revelación, mirándola atento, esperando su respuesta.

Sakura, quien era una persona sumamente suspicaz, tanteó el terreno a donde Sasuke quería llegar, y sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse. No porque quisiera que él se le volviera a insinuar enamorado, sino porque las cosas parecían haberse mejorado y detestaría que se volvieran a complicar en el primer día de tregua.

Acarició su anillo de bodas y pensó bien sus palabras, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

— Creo que podrías gustarle a cualquier chica — susurró.

Sasuke se alejó con una extraña carcajada y le dijo que parecía haber visto un fantasma, pues tenía cara de asustada. Le dijo que no se comiera sus popcorns en lo que iba al baño, o si no se enfadaría con ella. Sakura rio nerviosa y más sonrojada que nunca asintió, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

El muchacho salió del baño con el agua escurriéndole los cabellos y le pidió una toalla prestada. Verlo secarse el cabello igual que un modelo juvenil fue raro, y él le miró coqueto ante su mirada fija, pero ella supo perfectamente que sólo estaba bromeando.

— Te hice esa pregunta antes porque en realidad hay una chica que me interesa — declaró melancólico, Sakura se sentó en el borde de un sillón — Es un grado más grande que yo, pero no tengo ni idea si yo podría gustarle. Tiene novio, y él y yo lucimos muy diferentes. Su cabello es naranja, sus ojos de un extraño morado y está lleno de piercings. ¿Cómo me vería con piercings?

Sakura tardó en responder mientras pensaba en lo que él le decía. Bueno, se había equivocado, Sasuke no planeaba insinuársele, sino confesarle que ya le gustaba alguien más. Eso era bueno.

— Lucirías como uno de esos miembros de las _"visual kei boy bands"._

Al ver al chico arrugar su nariz, rio.

A las nueve de la noche Sasuke dijo que se tenía que ir, pero que la visitaría pronto. Sakura propuso lo mismo y con un beso en la mejilla lo vio alejarse. Seguramente le esperaría una buena regañada de su madre por estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo.

El pequeño Sasuke que conoció cuando tenía cinco años, que le dijo que la odiaba a los seis, que se comía amablemente su horrible comida a los ocho y que después de un beso le confesó su amor a los diez; ese pequeño Sasuke ya había crecido, y a sus catorce años ya no quedaba nada de su lindo y travieso niño favorito.

Si ella hubiera tenido su edad, conociéndolo tal y como lo conocía, sin lugar a dudas le hubiera correspondido. Incluso si no tuviera a Sasori a su lado, podría haber esperado a que él alcanzara la madurez para conocerse como dos adultos, y talvez, decidir si podían estar juntos. Sin embargo, Sasuke llegó a su casa a comprobar que lo que en su momento había pensado sobre sus sentimientos era cierto; estaba confundiendo las cosas, su amor de niño nunca había sido real, sólo fue una ilusión que se acabó cuando su presencia dejó de taparle los ojos y pudo ver al resto del mundo. Ahora le gustaba una chica de aproximadamente su propia edad y ella se quedaría como un chiste entre sus amigos: « _oye Sasuke, ¿quién fue tu primer amor?_ » y él diría: _«_ _mi niñera_ » y todos sus amigos reirían a carcajadas.

Ese era su lugar y estaba satisfecha con ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Actualizaciones rápidas porque los capítulos son cortos, bendito sea el Hokage. Ya saben por dónde va el plan de doce pasos de Sasuke ¿verdad? Sip, por empujar y luego retroceder, un clásico, pero ahora tiene una ventaja más grande que no tuvo cuando era más pequeño y eso es: su enorme y juvenil carisma (y que está guapo claro). Sasori y Sakura no son de la misma edad y bueno, ya, no los voy a spoilear. Pero los encontronazos pasivo-agresivos de Sasuke y Sasori me darán vida.

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, me animan a escribir más rápido. Los quiero mucho y nos leemos para la próxima.

 **~SM**


	4. Hechizo

**Notasl al final**

* * *

 _ **Travesura**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: H** echizo_

* * *

 **S** asori llegó a casa a eso de las doce de la noche. Abrió la puerta despacito para que el sonido de las bisagras no alertara a una durmiente Sakura. Sin lugar a dudas ella ya estaría durmiendo y no la quería molestar. El día había sido bastante pesado, pero valía la pena si es que quería estar libre y puntual el viernes para su viaje de luna de miel. Cuando llegó hasta la cocina, encontró tres diferentes tipos de guisado y muchas bolsas de frituras junto con envases vacíos de refresco y popcorns en la basura. ¿Tendría visitas? Su mujer siempre le llamaba cuando iban personas a visitarle y esta vez no lo hizo. Extraño, pero tampoco era un acontecimiento importante.

Una cosa le llamó más la atención. En la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, había un traste enrollado de un símbolo que parecía conocer muy bien. Lo desenrolló curioso de encontrarlo ahí, y rectificó lo que en un principio pensó. ¿Qué hacia el obento de alguien de la familia Uchiha en su casa? Sabía que su esposa conocía a esa familia porque los había invitado a su boda, pero, ¿cuál era la necesidad de llevarle de comer en un traste como esos con el símbolo de su familia? Eso era demasiado personal para pasarlo desapercibido.

Revisó una etiqueta donde se notaba el nombre de inmediato: Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que era el nombre de uno de los hijos, pero no recordaba si era el mayor o el menor. Bueno, no importaba, tal vez alguno lo había olvidado, ya le preguntaría a su mujer en la mañana.

Entró a su habitación aflojándose la corbata y escuchó las risitas debajo de la sábana. Sakura estaba despierta y no sólo eso, sino que hablaba con alguien más. Se sacó los zapatos y se puso ropa de dormir. Pensaba que, ya que la primera noche de bodas por alguna extraña razón se había casi desmayado de sueño y no habían podido tener intimidad, podrían intentarlo esta noche. Pero la mujer parecía muy entretenida en su charla y él se sentía demasiado cansado, además mañana entraría muy temprano también, aunque fuera domingo.

— Si, si, ya llegó mi esposo, hablamos mañana. Que descanses Sasuke-kun.

Sasori estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos después de meterse en la cama, darle un beso en el hombro y acomodarse, pero al escuchar ese nombre se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Quién es ese _Sasuke-kun_? — preguntó en tono de broma, imitando su voz. Intentó disimular la espinita de la duda al no sólo encontrar un sospechoso obento, sino que también se hablaba con el mismo hombre a altas horas de la noche.

Ella se rio.

— Es el hijo de los Uchihas ¿recuerdas? Yo lo cuidaba desde que tenía cinco años.

— Ah — exclamó sin emoción, abrazándola de la cintura — ¿Y cuántos años tiene ahora?

— ¿Por qué? — provocó risueña, enrollando los dedos en sus mechones rojos — ¿El señor Akasuna siente celos de un chico de catorce años?

Él también sonrió cayendo en su juego. Se alegraba de que no hubiera sido el mayor, a quien ya había tenido el gusto de conocer en una de las muchas reuniones que había tenido con su padre, y otras veces en las cenas que su compañía organizaba. Era caballeroso, inteligente y bien parecido, un buen partido para cualquier mujer joven, aunque no recordara su nombre. No es que se sintiera amenazado por ningún otro hombre, pero tampoco le gustaba que tuviera amistades tan libremente con cualquiera, pero si era un chico de catorce años que cuidó desde bebé, entonces estaba bien.

No quería ser uno de esos esposos a los que sus esposas les tenían que pedir permiso para hacer cualquier nimiedad y vivir en la desconfianza, confiaba en ella y en su fidelidad.

— Claro que no, es sólo que vi su traste de comida en la cocina y se me hizo raro.

— Si, precisamente por eso me había hablado, para preguntarme si lo había dejado de casualidad por aquí y no en el autobús. Pasará en la mañana por él, así que espero y sepas manejar esos celos señor — comentó coqueta y le besó la nariz.

— Ya cállate — le dijo sonriente mientras tapaba su boca con la suya, pero la pelirrosa se detuvo antes de que el pelirrojo ansioso decidiera dejarse llevar. «La espera lo hará más excitante» susurró atrevida mordiéndole los labios y acariciándole un pezón encima de la delgada camisa de algodón, después, le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó para dormir.

Soltó el aire, esa mujer sí que sabía cómo volver loco a un hombre.

-o-

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo para evitar todo el peso de las palabras de su madre es que había ido a hacer las paces con Sakura, que para variar era verdad. La versión que su madre conocía, es que Sasuke se había enfadado con su niñera favorita por haberse mudado tan lejos y dejar de cuidar de él, pero ahora, un más adulto y más maduro Sasuke necesitaba arreglar las cosas con la recién casada.

— Bueno, te perdono entonces — contestó su madre — Pero arregla tu habitación.

Sasuke subió hasta su alcoba, que antes había servido como cuarto especial de Fugaku, hasta que la madre decidió que ya era tiempo de que los hermanos tuvieran privacidad y mandó todas las cosas especiales de su pobre esposo al ático. Siempre fue bastante aseado desde niño, así que limpiar su habitación no le tomó más de veinte minutos.

Después, buscó entre el celular de su mamá el número de su amada y lo guardó entre sus propios contactos. Haber dejado su traste de comida en su casa no fue sólo una casualidad, sino un pretexto que iniciaría una larga sesión de llamadas telefónicas. Se recostó en su cama y sonrió triunfante al techo, es que era un maldito genio.

El celular fue contestado al tercer timbrazo, y con un «¿hola?» inicialmente curioso, Sakura le recibió alegre de escuchar su «dulce voz» tan pronto. Preguntarle por el traste tomó únicamente ocho segundos de su tiempo y un minuto y medio de ella revisando su casa, la otra hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos, fueron de ellos, hablando como dos amigos de toda la vida.

— ¿También te gusta Nico touches the walls y Flow?

— Sí, creo que mis canciones favoritas son Broken youth y Sing — Había contestado él, con la página de Wikipedia abierta buscando nombres de canciones sobre dos grupos que no le interesaban para nada. Prefería las bandas como Nightwish, Therion o Epica, pero sabía que a ella no le irían tanto esos gustos musicales.

— Son sus canciones más populares, ¡incluso en el extranjero! — exclamó emocionada — Hasta las usaron para ser temas de un anime muy popular.

La charla fluyó tan natural que Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de ello. Su personalidad podía ser tan cambiante con ella, que si alguien de la escuela lo escuchara ahora se sorprendería de que el arisco y petulante Sasuke Uchiha estuviera hablando tanto y con mucha calma a alguien que no fuera Naruto, y eso que era Naruto, un chico que se comunicaba hasta con las piedras.

«¿Sigues obsesionado con los tomates?» «¿Tu color de cabello siempre fue real?» «¿Cómo se llama la chica que te gusta?» «¿Qué te gustó de Sasori?» «¿Enserio mi comida sabía tan mal?» Pasaron el tiempo haciéndose unas pocas preguntas entre risas y largas respuestas. En una de esas, Sasuke le pidió que contara otra vez su anécdota vergonzosa en la preparatoria, cuando se había caído y medio instituto vio su ropa interior. Ella lo hizo risueña.

Siempre que contaba cualquier cosa, por más absurda que fuera, lo hacía con la misma emoción que un artista haciendo un monólogo en uno de esos programas de risa. Pronunciaba las onomatopeyas y aunque no la viera sabía que seguro estaría moviendo las manos inconscientemente. Exclamaba la furia, la felicidad, o el miedo, como si lo estuviera reviviendo y siempre ponía esos gestos raros en la cara para darle más enjundia, sin importar si se veía bien o no.

Sakura conscientemente se esforzaba por ser una chica femenina y bien portada, pero subconscientemente era temeraria, atrevida y abría un poquito las piernas hasta que recordaba que traía falda.

— … Ya llegó mi esposo, hablamos después Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke suspiró contra el teléfono y se dio vuelta en la cama hasta quedar de lado.

— Hasta mañana.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, y al marcar el botón rojo de llamada finalizada, también la grabadora se detuvo.

Escuchó su voz otra vez, contándole cosas alegremente, escondiendo su teléfono atrás de una foto enmarcada de su gran amor, imaginando que ella estaba en su propia cama, contándole esas historias después de una sesión de entrega, disfrutando de estar recién casados.

Entonces ella mostraría esa enorme risa cargada de sentimientos sólo por y para él y le besaría, feliz de haber enlazado sus vidas para siempre.

— Maldita sea… Sakura — susurró al aire, pidiéndole tregua al universo.

Es que, ella le hacía salirse de su zona de equilibrio con tan sólo enseñarle una sonrisa. La personalidad infundada de antipatía hacia las personas que no fueran de su familia desaparecía cuando ella llegaba. Únicamente recordaba a una persona que fuera más ruidoso que la pelirrosa y ese era su mejor amigo, y era curioso que su corazón sintiera ese magnetismo con personas tan parecidas entre sí y desiguales a él.

Sakura no era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ni la más femenina, ni la de mejor carácter, de hecho, tenía muchos fallos igual que él, y era quizá en lo único que se parecían. Pero toda ella, con fallos súper incluidos, eran tan malditamente hipnóticos que hacía que repararas tu vista en ella de alguna u otra forma. Y si lograbas comprenderla, entonces con un chasquido de dedos te enamorabas.

Cuando era pequeño, lo que le atraía de ella era ese empeño a no rendirse hasta en lo más absurdo, y se parara donde se parara, con el ceño fruncido y el puño en alto si era necesario, el mundo se enteraría de lo brava que podía llegar a ser. Los hombres podían tener claro que tipo de mujeres les gustaban más, y Sasuke estaba metidísimo en el grupo «las que pueden patear mi trasero» y «reina no princesa» de todos ellos. Ante sus ojos, ella era la mujer imperfecta más perfecta del universo.

Si tan sólo su amor no lo hiciera sentirse tan abrumado y adolorido. Recordar que ella lo había rechazado, que había ninguneado sus sentimientos, que tuvo el descaro de invitarlo a su boda; esas cosas no se las podía perdonar tan fácilmente. Sabía que no todo giraba en torno a él, pues la invitación y esa incesable manía de ir a su casa a restregarle en la cara lo feliz que era con su novio también lo hacía por su mamá, pero era una insensible por no pensar en lo mucho que podría afectarlo y hasta obsesionarlo con ideas crueles.

En alguna parte de su cerebro despechado sentía que se estaba esforzando en vano, que ella jamás sería suya y que todo lo que ocurría no era más que una ilusión absurda y la detestaba por eso; pero en otra más grande y fuerte, sentía que lograría sus metas, que ella lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos, y lo amaría hasta hacerse viejos los dos, pero no sin antes sentir un poco de la desesperación que él sintió.

— _¿cuál fue tu hechizo malvada bruja?_

A su mente llegó aquel beso que le dio de niño, el primero y único en su vida. Con únicamente evocarlo la sensación de cosquilleo en su espina volvía como la mejor experiencia de su simplona vida.

Su mano derecha descendió hasta su entrepierna y con la izquierda levantó su camisa, acariciándose, imaginando que esas dos manos dispuestas a explorar su cuerpo más maduro eran las de su Sakura, una mujer más grande que él y que estaba felizmente casada. Coló su mano dentro de sus pantaloncillos blancos para tocar la parte de su cuerpo más sensible que ya se estaba irguiendo ansioso de sus caricias, no las de él, las de ella. Apretó su virilidad al escuchar a Sakura a través del celular preguntarle coqueta como se llamaba la chica que le gustaba, y mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo acariciando su punta con el pulgar, su subconsciente le gritaba a todo pulmón: Sakura Haruno, una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos mientras seguía jalando su hombría mirando al frente, imaginándola a ella montándolo. Subiendo y bajando por su extensión de carne que la satisfacía más que ningún otro podría. Los pechos temblándole de un tamaño más que ideal para sus manos y su entrada bañando a su miembro para que entrara como dedo al guante.

Como si fuera magia, la imagen de su cara sonrojada cabalgando sobre su cintura fue tan increíblemente estimulante que empezó a mover su cadera y a tapar su boca por los gemidos apasionados. La estaba viendo, su cabello rosa atado en una coleta baja como lo recibió en la mañana, sus ojos verdes brillando enamorados y extasiados; y sus labios hinchados y rojos por haberlo besado tanto previamente, tapando su boca igual que él para que sus padres y su esposo no los escucharan. ¡Oh por dios! Cuando sintió que ya estaba alcanzando su límite, la imaginó comiéndoselo con fervor, tomó el marco con la imagen de Sakura y con los últimos movimientos de su mano, el volcán hizo erupción.

Su cuerpo tembloroso dejó salir chorritos de su liquido en el cristal de aquel marco, empapando la cara de la sonriente Sakura. Demonios, cuando su acto se volviera real, porque juraba por todos los infiernos que lo sería, intentaría no faltarle al respeto de aquella forma, a menos que ella misma se lo pidiera.

Sin subirse los pantalones y todavía goteando, estiró su brazo hasta tomar el papel higiénico y antes que limpiarse a él mismo, la limpió a ella.

Besó sus labios y acarició el cristal.

El amor dolía.

-o-

Tocó el timbre más temprano que ayer, para así poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Esta vez trajo algo de comida que le mandó su madre, y unos discos compactos de música que tal vez podría gustarle. Se pasó despierto hasta las tres de la mañana quemando CDs de las canciones que salían en los tops diez de internet sobre bandas que Sakura le había mencionado y similares.

Lo bueno de su estilo involuntariamente rockero o como Naruto le llamara, era que las ojeras no quedaban nada mal, de cualquier forma utilizó una pizca del maquillaje de su madre para disimularlas en poquito, tampoco quería lucir como un chico con problemas. Miró sus propias manos con pulseras negras y azules con el logotipo de Nightwish, su cadena con un pequeño dije que simbolizaba a su familia desde hace cientos de años, sus cabellos incorregiblemente puntiagudos y su ropa tan informal. Tal vez por eso Sakura no lo podía ver igual que a un hombre, porque a todas luces su superficie era la de sólo un chico.

Quizá, debería empezar a preocuparse por su aspecto para aparentar más edad, aunque no podía usar saco y corbata todo el tiempo que era lo más efectivo, podría buscar otras opciones. Las camisas de botones y los pantalones largos y entubados podrían ser de gran ayuda. Los zapatos de corte ingles o italiano también mejorarían mucho su aspecto, y tal vez dejarse crecer el cabello para que se lo pueda amarrar en una colita, o nivelárselo aunque sea a la altura de los hombros lo haría ver más galán.

Caviló en su imagen hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Con una sonrisa quiso darle los buenos días a Sakura, pero quien le atendió fue otro.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El idiota pelirrojo era incluso más feo y estúpido visto de cerca. Esos ojos de parpados caídos le provocaban darle un puñetazo en la cara y arruinar esa cara de bebé viejo. Intentó que las ganas de vomitarle encima no se reflejaran en su rostro y lo dejó lo más neutro y natural que pudo.

— Vengo a ver a Sakura-san.

Sasori posó su vista en el _niño_ frente a él, ¿el famoso Sasuke-kun tal vez? Lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un espécimen más de púber intratable. Si se hubiera traído su patineta, seguro de una patada se la hubiese hecho rodar hasta la entrepierna. Que sujeto tan prepotente y maleducado, ya le caía el doble de mal. ¿Cree que porque es menor se puede tomar esas libertades de analizarlo? ¡Que se joda!

Finalmente, Sasori se hizo a un lado para que el chiquillo pudiera pasar. Curiosearlo fue inevitable, ya que muy pocas veces le había prestado atención. Con que este era el hijo menor de su mejor empleado y mano derecha, el niño del que tanto su esposa le contaba desde antaño.

— Sasuke-kun ¡Buenos días! — exclamó Sakura saliendo de su habitación — Hoy sí que madrugaste.

Había atado su larga melena en una coleta baja igual que ayer, y usaba un blusón rosa y unos mallones grises. No quería ser irrespetuoso frente a ella, pero sus piernas y su trasero se veían fabulosos. Sasuke asintió sonriente a su saludo y dejó la cazuela en la mesa del comedor. Sasori apenas le dedicó una mirada más y se sentó para poder recibir su desayuno antes de irse. Ni siquiera le importó que de hecho, el muchacho no lo hubiera saludado a él.

Sakura puso en la barra algunos platos servidos y Sasuke rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla a acomodarlos «Eres todo un caballero» le había mencionado la mujer halagadora mientras lo veía pasar los platos a la mesa y la jarra de agua. Un poco fuera de lugar, Sasori preguntó si le podía ayudar en algo también, pero la pelirrosa le mencionó que no se molestara, puesto que ya había un hombre en la casa que hiciera las cosas que por responsabilidad le correspondían, molestándolo a propósito.

Sasuke sintió la capa de la victoria sobre él y miró la cara de Sasori que lo miraba a él. Por supuesto que se dio cuenta de su cara burlona, pero en esa situación, no sabía cómo él pelirrojo podría tomárselo. Mejor que estar atento a un pobre diablo, le acercó la cazuela a Sakura para que pudiera probar de ella.

— ¡El estofado de Mikoto-san siempre es el mejor! — exclamó, guardándolo en el refrigerador porque era «un regalo sólo para ella».

Ambos se acomodaron en la mesa, él al lado de ella y Sasori enfrente, y probaron de un rico desayuno estilo americano. Sasori habló sobre cosas del trabajo que a Sasuke se le antojaron aburridísimas, pero conociendo a Sakura y lo entregada a las personas que era, seguro estaría escuchando bastante atenta, aunque esas cosas no le concernieran. Incluso le hizo algunas preguntas a él sobre la escuela, la familia y sus pasatiempos. Le dio respuestas cortas como _si, no, bien, ajá, patineta,_ que provocó la burla del matrimonio.

— Déjalo, siempre ha sido así — comentó Sakura — Necesita tomar confianza para hablar más, es un poco tímido.

— Entiendo, yo también era de esa manera — declaró el pelirrojo — Tenemos mucho en común Sasuke.

El moreno rodó los ojos sin que lo vieran.

En timbre volvió a sonar y el pelirrojo se levantó para atender la puerta, después regreso para avisar que un tal Deidara ya había llegado y que se marcharía con él. Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un beso que prefirió evitar ver.

Ella agitó su brazo de un lado a otro despidiendo a los dos hombres, después se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger los platos mientras le contaba quien era ese rubio. A Sakura siempre le gustaba dar explicaciones innecesarias.

La fase tres de su plan era simple: volverse constante con sus visitas, haciéndole conocer cosas nuevas acerca de él, empujándole la idea de que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre popular e interesante. Sus insinuaciones tendrían que ser disimuladas pero efectivas, y aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer un coqueteo, mucho menos uno original que alguien con diez años de vida más que él no hubiera visto antes, se esforzaría para hacerlo especial; claro, utilizando a otra chica como pretexto.

Tenía que cumplir la fase tres al pie para que antes del viernes ella no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza.

El universo había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y él debía empezar a jugárselas pronto.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** ¿A qué se referirá Sasu con no sacárselo de la cabeza? Mmm, ¿será lemon? Tal vez parezca que no se puede aún porque sería apresurado, pero quien sabe, tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez sólo besitos, tal vez Sasuke haga un movimiento muy atrevido, pero no daré spoilers, ya verán que pasa. Espero que se vaya aclarando un poco más el por qué Sasuke está tan clavado con su ex niñera, pero no sólo Sakura, sino que él también explorará más cosas acerca de ese amor. Pobre Sasori, taaaaan inocente, él es un buen tipo, en teoría el villano aquí es Sasuke.

Estoy actualizando cada dos o tres días porque básicamente desde que me pidieron la continuación en el primer capítulo, escribí una secuencia de lo que pasará y desarrollarlo así es más fácil y rápido, pero para la siguiente me tardaré un poquitín más porque el amor de mi vida tuvo un accidente (mi perro) y está enyesado y triste, por lo que necesito dedicarme a él y a mis exámenes por estos días (me dio un susto de muerte y ando algo sensible y en las nubes). Además, tengo un capítulo de marca de afección que no me sale como quiero (ya llevo mes y medio haciéndolo) y necesito publicarlo porque ya había prometido no tardarme y pienso cumplirlo (también porque necesito acabar aunque sea uno de mis fics para continuar los otros y publicar más historias que ya tengo escritas (no completas) súper pervsR18fuckthepolice que les pueden gustar). Intentaré que no pase mucho tiempo.

Gracias por sus favoritos, por su lectura y por dedicarle tiempo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por las cosas tan bonitas que ponen, el cariño del lector es el mejor pago en el monopolio de mi corazón. Me hacen querer escribir duro contra el muro todo el día, no serán los mejores fics, pero van con todo mi amor hacia los SS fans. Y nada más, los quiero mucho.

 **SM~**

 **PD:** Es verdad, la parte de las preguntas me recuerda al meme de las empanadas, y como está narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke me eché unas risas cuando me di cuenta.


	5. Por ahora

Notas al final.

* * *

 _ **Travesura**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: P** or ahora._

* * *

 **Y** a habían pasado tres días desde que el plan había entrado en rigor, de los cuales, ya no podía acompañarla todo el día para platicar y hacer que le conociera mejor porque debía ir a la escuela. Su institución le parecía un nido de cucarachas lleno de tipas superficiales que se le tendían como tapetes y chicos maleducados con cerebros de orangutanes. Pero si era sincero, con la bulla de todo el mundo, a veces, él podía ser como uno de esos estúpidos con hormonas alborotadas cuando, entre charla y charla, hablaban de las chicas que les gustaban.

Entre sus idioteces, podía ser un poco sincero con su círculo de amigos y comentar sin pena que le gustaba, y sólo le gustaba, una mujer mayor que él y que además estaba casada. Por supuesto, eso causaba la euforia de su grupo de amigos quienes, con sus mentes pervertidas y atrevidas, pedían detalles, fotografías, avances y cualquier cosa que les hicieran fantasear con la idea de estar en el lugar de su amigo.

Fue por culpa de Naruto que Suigetsu, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai tuvieran una imagen de la pelirrosa con la cual molestarlo con sus comentarios eróticos, pero que en el fondo, bien que los disfrutaba. Esos tipos eran más amigos del rubio que suyos, pero poco a poco, Naruto como chicle a un zapato, los fue pegando hasta convertirlos en un grupo. Ellos no sabían detalles importantes, como que estaba enamoradísimo de ella desde los ocho años, que ya se habían besado cuando tenía diez, y que su esposo era ni más ni menos que el jefe de su papá.

Sus palabras no eran tan vulgares como las de los amigos de Itachi, pero eran lo suficientemente puntuales para hacerle burbujear su pelvis.

«Está como quiere Sasuke, dale con todo»

«Y dile que te diga "Sasuke-sama" cuando la tengas contra la almohada»

«Cuando le des de tu rabo votará a ese viejo por ti, eso seguro»

«Por lo menos la tienes grandota, no como Naruto»

Ese último comentario de Sai había encendido el fuego de Naruto desviando la conversación al tamaño de los miembros, donde Juugo de tercer año se llevaba la copa, pero eso no importaba. Estaba orgulloso del tamaño que tenía. Era justo lo ideal; ni exagerado hasta parecer un caballo, ni pequeño como un meñique, sino lo bastante eficiente para compararse con un hombre de veinte años ¿no? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de penes.

En realidad, nunca se lo había medido, ni había prestado atención o fantaseado de esa manera con Sakura hasta que no cumplió los catorce. Pero desde hace meses, en especial cuando se enteró de que se iba a casar, sus sueños con una Sakura desnuda esperándolo para ser amada por él empezaron a abundar en su cabeza y cuando encontró la forma y manera de manejar su pene y excitarse sólo con cerrar los ojos y evocar sueños, había comenzado un ciclo de satisfacción personal donde su único remedio era su mano derecha y jugueteos con la izquierda. Todo también en parte era culpa de internet, con contenido pornográfico de aquí a allá esperando a que un incauto joven de hormonas locas los encontrara y se hiciera una fiesta en sus pantalones. La pornografía en su mayoría se le hacía asquerosa, y las mujeres poco atractivas con sus exuberantes cuerpos falsos, pero era un buen incentivo para que sus fantasías se explayaran a puntos inimaginables.

Le había costado un montón descubrir cómo llegar al orgasmo. Sin saber que era lo que debía de sentir o en qué punto detenerse, él jalaba su hombría sintiéndose bien hasta que creía que ya era suficiente. Sin embargo, en uno de esos días cuando Sakura llevó ropa deportiva y ajustada a su casa y se agachó para buscar algo abajo del mueble de la cocina, la posición que tomó quedó grabada con fuego en sus retinas. La imagen de sus mallones pegándose tanto a su trasero como una segunda piel lo hizo prenderse esa misma noche de tal manera, que bombeó su extensión hasta que una punzante sensación de éxtasis llegó a su pelvis, y después derramó por primera vez su esperma con una vigorosa y delirante explosión de satisfacción.

Si así se sentía tocándose él mismo imaginándola, no quería ni imaginar lo que era tenerla de verdad.

Es por eso que ahora todo lo concerniente a sus genitales le importaba, desde el tamaño de su miembro y testículos, hasta la textura, hasta el color, hasta la incomodidad de ver pequeños vellos crecer a su alrededor, haciéndolo ver horrendo en su opinión. Al llegar a casa, mediría su tamaño estando excitado y comprobaría si era suficiente para satisfacer a una mujer adulta, indagando en lo más profano de internet por supuesto.

Naruto y Shikamaru rieron después de que Sai hiciera comentarios acerca del pene de Suigetsu, quien avergonzado, le gritó al otro que tal vez su pene era microscópico y por eso estaba tan acomplejado por los demás y los molestaba. Naruto musitó que tal vez era gay.

Por un momento se preguntó, ¿qué clase de conversaciones tendría Sasori con su grupo de amigos? No le interesaba para nada compararse con él, pero si era el hombre que había enamorado a Sakura, algo debía tener de interesante y descubrirlo podría ayudarle. No creía que hablara todo el tiempo de trabajo y negocios ¿verdad? No podía ser tan aburrido.

— Tierra a Sasuke, reacciona.

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Naruto quien tronaba sus dedos frente a él. La campana de regreso a las clases estaba sonando y ya todos recogían las sobras para poder irse al salón. Sasuke envolvió su traste en la misma tela con el abanico de su familia, aquel que le había dado una ventaja antes y lo lanzó en el aire atrapándolo, listo para lo que venía.

— ¿Y la siguiente parte es…?

Naruto preguntó aprovechando que ninguno de los otros escuchaba por estar en su propia charla y Sasuke levantó la mano señalando el cuatro.

— ¿Celos? O era… ¿volver a besarla? Ya no me acuerdo, ¡Sasuke dime!

Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre su beso y su plan, ni siquiera a Itachi, y le costó muchísimo hacérselo saber a Naruto. Pero después de las insistentes peticiones, llamadas, mensajes en su casillero, piedritas en su ventana, y galletas de la fortuna con papelitos trucados, terminó por confesarle lo que era sólo un secreto suyo y de su corazón. ¿Cómo supo Naruto desde un principio que había algo entre él y su niñera? Nunca lo sabría, tal vez lo conocía demasiado bien y supo interpretar las miradas anhelantes que le dedicaba desde siempre.

El rubio sorprendentemente no se burló de él, porque comprendió que algo tan grande viniendo de alguien como Sasuke era sumamente serio y le dio todo su apoyo en caso de que en algún momento lo necesitara. El más joven de los Uchihas comprendió ese día, que Naruto era un amigo verdaderamente confiable.

— Celos.

Esa parte de su plan era difícil, pero antes de intentar besarla o hacer un acercamiento, debía estar completamente seguro de que Sakura podría estar interesada, aunque fuera sólo un poquito, puesto que si daba un paso en falso y la presionaba en algo que _aún_ no quería, daría un retroceso inmenso.

¿Y qué mejor manera de comprobar que alguien estaba interesado?

Itachi una vez le dijo que su ahora novia Izumi, lo había rechazado la primera vez que le pidió ser su novia, pero ya después cuando lo vio rodeado de chicas menores que él, pero que sin duda llamaban la atención, casi como caída del cielo con disfraz de ángel colgada de un arnés, ella le dijo que si todavía estaba interesado, podían ser algo.

Más tarde Shisui rebuznó que así eran las mujeres; ellas querían, pero se daban a desear, y sólo cuando veían que otras lobas querían la carne, se lanzaban por el noble corderito que era el hombre en cuestión. Itachi sólo se reía cuando lo escuchaba hablar, siempre martirizándose porque no podía superar su corazón roto. ¿Qué era eso de que los Uchihas amaban como nadie? No lo sabía. En su familia había un montón de cosas e historias súper legendarias que los involucraban desde que servían en Japón como un clan de ninjas. Desde maldiciones de odio, hasta largos lazos de amor.

El caso era que le daría celos. Mientras estuvo con ella, pudo notar que se sentía cómoda a su lado y su perfil intelectualmente agresivo volvía a florecer tan natural. Cuando era sólo su niñera siempre trataba de ser dulce, a veces se salía de sus casillas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que contenía su verdadera personalidad y humor con su _yo_ niño. Por eso ahora, era una verdadera satisfacción verla y oírla con menos empalagos y más carácter.

Si ella se estaba abriendo más a él, entonces por supuestísimo que estaba ganándose su lugar como un igual. Ahora sólo debía planear el lugar y el momento.

— ¿Y cómo le darás celos si no dejas que ninguna chica se te acerque? ¡Y no estoy dispuesto a ponerme pelucas!

— Que tonto eres, no te usaré a ti, se dará cuenta de que eres un hombre y eso sería raro — le contestó a su amigo ante tan ridícula insinuación.

— Discúlpame por tener un perfil muy varonil amigo — dijo el otro, creyéndoselo.

Sasuke bufó, aunque había algo que Naruto sí podría hacer por él.

— ¿Tu prima aún está enamorada de mí?

Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla sin saber muy bien, realmente no tenía mucho contacto con aquella mujer.

— Creo haber escuchado que ahora le gustaba Suigetsu — dijo — Su gusto va de mal en peor.

El moreno ignoró el insulto, aunque se le hizo curioso.

— ¿Que no pelean como perros y gatos todo el tiempo?

— Si, pero ya sabes que las mujeres son complicadas.

La teoría de Shisui parecía ser cierta, entonces estaba decidido.

— Dame su número, necesito ponerme de acuerdo con ella.

Naruto le contestó que no creía que Karin le fuera a ayudar tan fácilmente, pero a Sasuke algo se le ocurriría. Karin aún podría sentir algo por él ¿no? Ser su novia, aunque sea de mentira debería significar mucho para ella. Debía dejarle claro también que los besos no serían posibles, estos estaban reservados sólo para su Sakura.

-o-

Sasuke pasó por la casa de Sakura antes que por la suya, y cómo tuvo entrenamiento y no se duchó en la escuela, la mujer le dijo que podía ocupar su baño sin problema. El joven se bañó medio excitado de estar desnudo donde Sakura también se desnudaba, y lavarse el cuerpo con productos que también usaba ella. Ignoró por completo que también los usaba su esposo y se duchó con la cálida sensación de contacto íntimo indirecto.

Al salir, Sakura le estaba esperando con la comida servida y una gran botella de refresco de cola que siempre fue su favorito.

— Espero que te guste Sasuke-kun.

Ambos tomaron lugar en la mesa y se pusieron a comer mientras veían la televisión. Estaban las noticias, pero de repente ella le cambió a una novela juvenil.

— Perdón si no te gustan las novelas, pero quedó buenísimo el capítulo anterior, no puedo contenerme a verlo en la repetición — confesó ella, dándole un sorbo a su sopa.

— No hay problema.

La misma novela que su madre miraba por las tardes. Ya sabía más o menos por donde iba.

— Finalmente la mujer descubrirá a su esposo con su amante ¿no?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿La ves?

Y Sasuke corrigió muy rápido.

— Mi mamá la ve y siempre escucho lo que pasa. ¡Pero no porque me interese! Sino porque vivo con ella, ya sabes…— Sasuke se puso nervioso y avergonzado y a Sakura eso le pareció muy tierno.

— Esta bien Sasuke-kun — puso una mano en su hombro, lo rojo de la cara del chico se hizo más fuerte — Si, creo que por fin van a descubrir a ese desgraciado, se lo merece ¿cómo se atreve a engañarla? ¡Y hasta en su propia casa! Lo que es no tener vergüenza.

Sasuke le dio un trago a su refresco.

— Y esa mujercita, me gustaría que la esposa la jalara de los cabellos hasta la puerta, ¡viles caza fortunas! Son de lo peor, de verdad me causa impotencia ver esto — comentó — Ya es hora de que sufra esa roba maridos.

Tal vez Sakura era tan empática con la novela porque era una esposa ahora, de cualquier forma, aunque él anhelara lo mismo, no se sintió identificado con la situación, en caso de que debiese.

— Y el idiota ese, ¿por qué le es infiel a su esposa si supuestamente la ama? No entiendo esa clase de amor. Yo jamás traicionaría a Sasori.

 _Por ahora_ , pensó el chico.

Casi no hablaron porque Sakura estuvo más concentrada en mirar la televisión y hacer sus propios comentarios de la novela, cuando iniciaron los comerciales y quiso a provechar para lavar los trastes, Sasuke ya lo estaba haciendo.

— Uy, Sasuke-kun, me acuerdo que de pequeño siempre refunfuñabas cuando te mandaban a lavar trastes.

Sasuke soltó una risa, aunque en realidad estaba retorciendo la boca. ¿Hasta cuándo Sakura entendería que él ya no era un niño? Que dejara de compararlo por Dios.

— Ya no soy un niño Sakura, ya te lo dije.

Sakura rascó su cabeza apenada y se disculpó, a Sasuke el coraje se le bajó enseguida.

— Tienes razón, ya no te falta casi nada para ser un hombre.

Al Uchiha se le empezó a hormiguear el cuello por lo que había dicho, e incitándola a continuar con sus halagos, le siguió preguntando.

— ¿Y qué es lo que me haría falta para ser un hombre?

Que no fuera la edad, que no fuera la edad, por piedad, que no fuera la edad.

— La edad, obvio. Solo necesitas dos o tres años más para lucir como todo un hombre hecho y derecho — contestó animada.

El moreno bajó los hombros rendido, ¿pues qué más esperaba?

— Oye, hablando de cosas sucias, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu chica?

 _Mal, sigue diciéndome que soy un niño_ , gritó su subconsciente.

— Bien, creo que voy a pedirle que sea mi novia — respondió al fin — Es pelirroja y muy… bonita.

La verdad es que los pelos rojos de Karin le recordaban al diablo y su corte aleatorio como si sólo lo hubiera metido a la licuadora no se le hacía tan atractivo. Pero tenía una linda cara, lástima que estuviera loca y se le deformara casi todo el rato que abría la boca. Antes acostumbraba a sacar la lengua para saborearse su trasero, cuando creía que él no veía, y eso era escalofriante. Esperaba que con el tiempo ese hábito se le hubiera quitado por su propio bien y el de la sociedad.

Quiso ver alguna reacción en su cara, algo que indicara que estaba incómoda o molesta con la información, pero todo lo contrario, sus ojitos verdes empezaron a brillar.

— ¡No puedo creer que ya vayas a tener novia! — confesó emocionada — ¡Y cuando menos me lo espere, también te habrás casado!

Y al principio, su reacción lo había desanimado a puntos inconcebibles y casi, casi, sintió que la cosa estaba más perdida de lo que creyó, hasta que Sakura soltó una bomba directo a su corazón.

— Desearía que el pequeño Sasuke-kun se quedara lindo e inocente para siempre, pero creo que debo empezar a comprender que ya estás creciendo — dijo y entonces toda la repentina emoción decayó — Quisiera alejarte de todas las mujeres que vendrán, y que fueras mi niñito para siempre.

Sabía que ella hablaba de manera fraternal, como una madre celosa de que a su bebé se le acercaran las arpías, pero ¿cómo se lo hacía entender a su corazón que bombeaba como loco?

— ¿Pero ya han tenido antecedentes? — preguntó después la pelirrosa — ¿O sólo le preguntaras directamente sin haber hablado con ella antes? Aunque bueno, no creo que te rechace, tendría que estar loca para dejar escapar a alguien como tú.

Cualquiera que conociera a Sakura diría que ella estaba loca.

— Ya hemos tenido antecedentes — contestó sin meditar.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Sasuke notó que ella empezaba a preguntar las cosas de manera ansiosa. La telenovela había vuelto a comenzar, pero la pelirrosa únicamente le veía interesada a él.

— Eh, bueno…

Sakura le dio palmaditas en el hombro sintiéndose como una pistola de electroshock sobre su alma. Era increíble como sólo con tocarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba con mente propia y se derretía por la sensación. Y mientras él tenía el cuerpo como un pudin, ella siguió hablando.

— ¿Ya se dieron su primer beso? — soltó como si nada.

Sasuke se saboreó la idea de que tal vez estaba tentándolo para avergonzarlo, porque realmente rechazó la idea de que ella hubiera olvidado su primer y mágico beso juntos, así que se puso un poco más serio y la miró a los ojos. Era imposible tratar de no transmitirle sentimientos con la mirada, pero aun así se arriesgó.

— No sé si ella ya lo dio, pero yo si — masculló y en seguida habló más alto — ¿Recuerdas? Tú me lo diste.

— No me refería a…

— Y fue un beso con todas sus letras, hasta me metiste la lengua — contó serio, y después se rio como si fuera una genial anécdota.

La pelirrosa se puso roja y dijo que lo recordaba, y que su intención no era insinuarlo, sino que él hablara de su primer beso con chicas reales. Él le recordó que ella era una chica real.

— Pero ese no vale.

— ¿Por qué no?

Sakura tronó sus dedos nerviosa. Si, ¿por qué no valía?

— Pues porque ninguno de los dos… — las palabras del pequeño Sasuke regresaron a su cabeza como una película. Recordó como él le había dicho que le gustó y que hasta le quería hacer bebés — Porque yo, de cierta forma, y visto desde una perspectiva objetiva… me aproveché de ti.

— No Sakura, yo me aproveché de ti — soltó sin pensar y cuando Sakura le miró confundida intentó corregir — Quiero decir que…

El cerrojo de la puerta empezó a escucharse para ser abierta y por ella apareció Sasori. Sakura se levantó sin los ánimos de siempre a darle un beso en la mejilla, y Sasuke solo rascó su nariz al no tener tiempo de aclararse. Su aparición era señal de retirada.

— Sasuke, hola — saludó el pelirrojo e intentando no provocar problemas con el infeliz que podrían traer conflictos con su amada y con su padre en el trabajo, para variar, le regresó el saludo.

— Hola señor Akasuna.

El moreno tomó su mochila y su maleta deportiva. Casi al mismo tiempo que lo saludó se despidió de él, y cuando estuvieron hombro a hombro en la entrada donde se acomodaban los zapatos, Sasori extendió el puño para que Sasuke lo chocara y le pidió que tuviera cuidado al regresar a casa.

— Lo haré, gracias — contestó seco, y chocó su puño.

Tal vez para el pelirrojo ingenuo ese era una amistosa despedida, pero para él, era el choque de espadas de dos caballeros que iniciarían un combate para quedarse con la princesa del castillo en la torre más alta.

Sonrió con su mirada desafiante, aunque el pelirrojo no la supo interpretar. Sin embargo, la Sakura suspicaz de siempre acarició sus propios brazos inquieta, queriendo creer que todo estaba en su imaginación, y que Sasuke no había iniciado un combate mudo por algo que, obviamente ¿qué otra cosa sino?, era ella.

Una vez más, la pelirrosa vio salir al chico por la puerta, y así pudo notar como la camisa blanca especial que usaban para deportes se le pegaba mucho a la espalda que estaba empezando a marcarse y ensancharse, dejando muy atrás a la escuálida imagen de un niño, y abriéndole paso a un joven desafiante y conquistador.

Definitivamente su percepción de Sasuke empezaría a cambiar.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Rápido y furioso, así va Sasuke por la vida. Ya va a iniciar la parte cuatro del plan de doce pasos, algunas cosas son muy específicas y ocasionales, y otras conllevan tiempo de planeación y estrategia. En algún momento tal vez revele la lista completa. Y saldrá Karin, no se preocupen, será un personaje de apoyo, ¿o no? Tal vez le complique más las cosas a Sasuke en lugar de ayudarlo. Me dijeron que ocupara a Ino, pero ella tiene un papel especial de mejor amiga.

Como ven, la narración se centra en Sasuke y es nuestro prota, pero habrá capítulos donde Sakura, y hasta Sasori tomen la batuta. ¿No quieren que Sasori sufra? Es que no pueden ganar los dos, y no mantengan las expectativas altas con Sasuke, aunque avance mucho con ella, no significa que al final Sakura deba decidirse por él, todo puede pasar :B Parece que Sakura no cede, baia baia, y en dos días se va a su luna de miel, ¿qué hará Sasuke?

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, por sus buenos deseos a mi perro, hierva mala nunca muere. Los quiero mucho y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **SM~**

 **PD: Posiblemente cambie el nombre porque ya no me gusta el que le puse, es muy simplón :p También cambiaré la foto de portada para que se hagan una idea de cómo luce Sasuke a los catorce y no se les haga muy infantil. Bai bai.**


	6. Reír a lo último

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de su respectivo autor, lo único mío es la historia.**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!** _ Este es un aviso del autor, desgraciadamente. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me siento a gusto con esta historia y por eso terminé abandonándola. A lo largo de los años en los que la dejo colgada mis ideas cambian y siempre quiero hacer algo diferente, entonces llega la frustración y lo termino dejando de lado. Lo malo no es solo que yo me canse, sino que los lectores también lo hacen. Mucha gente se desilusiona porque una historia que le gusta no vuelve más pero lo peor es que siguen esperando por ella, yo lo sé, también soy parte de esa grupo de personas.

Entonces, he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez debería ser claro con ustedes y ya no hacerles esperar. Tal y como están las cosas, no las voy a terminar. Si no me gusta algo, lo empiezo de nuevo para hacerlo mejor; si no quiero dejarlo de lado, debo terminarlo a la brevedad; si quiero comenzar nuevas cosas, debo aferrarme a finalizar las viejas.

Lo que quiero decir con esta biblia, es que mis fics serán reescritos para por fin, de una vez y para siempre, ser marcado como _**completos**_. Su querido fanficker el doctor STRIFEMACHINE, junto a su nueva domadora y beta reader CHURROBeibi; ha sincronizado horarios para trabajar en estas historias y estamos hirviendo en furia. _**NADA**_ será actualizado hasta que la historia no este completa en mi computadora, corregida y revisada. Me he dado cuenta que trabajo mejor de esta manera. Así yo no hago pausas innecesarias que se transforman en años, ni ustedes tienen que terminar un capítulo preguntándose cuantos meses tardará este madafaka en actualizar otra vez.

Repito, esta historia no será actualizada hasta que no esté completa, créanme, es lo mejor. Pueden preocuparse y pensar que nunca volverá, pero mis changos escritores, diosito, mi beta reader y yo sabemos que este año en el que conseguimos paz mental y confianza en los unos a los otros para trabajar en sintonía será el año lleno de inspiración y actualizaciones. Esperé un tiempo para escribir este mensaje, para que tengan noticias mías y empiecen un bonito 2019. Ahora mismo trabajo en mi historia más vieja inconclusa, Como dos hombres, y eventualmente terminaré las demás.

No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo y su paciencia, no pienso dejar las historias inconclusas. Las inicié lleno de ilusión porque les gustara, y las voy a acabar con las mismas ganas. Con esto, por fin podemos dar nuevos pasos y publicar más historias que espero les vaya a gustar.

Ha casi mitad de enero les deseo un feliz año 2019. No puedo darles una fecha en la que determinada historia estará finalizada, pero puedo decirles que a día de hoy 12/01/19 ya estoy en ello.

Gracias por leer, siempre suyo.

 _ **STRIFEMACHINE.**_


End file.
